Engaños y Desengaños
by Ale90
Summary: Cuanto puede llegar a hacer una chica enamorada, para reconquistar al hombre de su vida...?..NO ESTA ACABADO.....EL FIC ESTA SIENDO REESCRITO!
1. Cursillo de Verano

CURSILLO DE VERANO

Aquel verano empezó bien, ese año Howarts había organizado cursillos de verano, a los cuales se apunto casi toda la escuela más que nada por la enorme piscina que ahora había en el campo de quidditch.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, tomaban el sol en las hamacas. Ron y Harry hablaban de quiddich ¡como no !Y Hermione leía un libro sobre el uso de la magia.

Draco se arreglaba el pelo de haberse quitado la camiseta y que todas las chicas se le hubieran quedado mirando. Pero faltaba alguien ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny no estaba!.¿como era eso posible?,todos los Weasleys estaban ,¿por qué ella no? Pensaba Draco a disgusto.

Derrepente vio como todas las miradas de los chicos ,incluso la de Potter se dirigió hacia la misma dirección. Draco se volvio y la vió ¡era Ginny!.Iba con un precioso bikini negro con un pareo del mismo color con transparencias y su pelo medio recogido,con un mechón que le caía en su blanca cara ,iba preciosa.

Draco se acercó y le aparto el mechón de su cara.

-Que haces Malfoy? – Grito Ginny.

-Yo.....

-Tu nada, con que derecho te ves sobre mi? Fuera de mi vista –volvio a gritar Ginny.

Ginny se fue a tomar el sol a una hamaca apartada del burullo de la gente y lejos de Ron y Harry, que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

Por la mañana no paso nada en especial ,lo unico que Malfoy cogió la hamaca de al lado de Ginny.

Después de la comida,todo Howarts tenia clase,menos los alumnos de 3º y 4º,que se quedaron en la piscina.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, estaba aburrida y necesitaba distraerse.

A un lado de la piscina, en una esquina, encontro a su hermano y a Hermione enrollandose. Dan asco-pensaba Ginny-que sobeos.

Un poco más aya estaba Harry mirándola super embobado.Y al otro lado Malfoy, haciéndose el duro y el interesante mientras ligaba con un par de chicas de 3º.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo observaba y se acerco a ella dejando solas a las chicas de 3º.

-Hombre Weasley, tu sola, te aburres?¿

-No solo tomo el sol.

-Si venga ya, te he pillado mirándome.

-Pero que dices Malfoy ,yo? Mirándote a ti?,que dices, el sol te ha sentado mal a la cabeza.

-Bueno digas lo que digas, me estabas mirando.-dijo el con su tono habitual de superioridad, mientras se marchaba a ducharse.

Ginny no podía soportar que Draco pensara que le gustaba, estaba furiosa así que también se fue a la ducha a tranquilizarse.

En la cena estaba guapísimo y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero, sus mirada coincidían continuamente, pues el también la miraba.

Después de la cena, había discoteca pero Ginny no tenia ganas de juerga, estaba preocupada,¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? Acaso le gustaba?,sentía algo por el?.No puede ser-grito Ginny para si misma ,mientras salía a dar una vuelta pro los hermosos jardines de Howarts a que el aire le aclarara un poco las ideas.

Malfoy la vió salir y la siguió ,y cuando estuvo en un lugar lo mas apartado posible, y ella estaba más distraida, la sorprendió por detrás.

-Hombre Weasley tu por aquí de noche, sola, que haces que no estás en la discoteca, acaso esperas a alguien?,tu novio, Potter quizás?

-No es mi novio imbécil, déjame. Solo quiero estar sola. Y tu que haces aquí?

-Yo seguirte.

-Si? Pues sigue a otra y a mi déjame tranquila.

Ginny siguió andando mientras Draco le pisaba los talones, lo ignoraba, intentaba pasar de él, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo más y se volvió y le dijo en un tono de mosqueo alucinante que asustaria a cualquiera.

-A ver Malfoy vete, me quieres dejar, basta ya, deja de perseguirme de una vez.

Draco no pudo resistirse más y en un momento de arrebato la cogió de la cintura y la beso, ella al principio se resistía y se hacia la dura, pero en el fondo quería que continuara besándola.

Al final dejó de resistirse y acabaron fundidos en un profundo beso, mientras se abrazaban.

Pararon y no podían ni mirarse a los ojos, y cuando ya parecía que cada uno iba a retomar su camino, se volvieron y empezaron a besarse de nuevo, y cuando estaban en el mejor momento la voz de la srta. McGonagall retumbó en sus oidos.

-¡Todos los alumnos deben dirigirse a sus habitaciones inmediatamente!

No se dijeron ni adiós, cada uno tiro para su dormitorio.

Ninguno de los dos durmió aquella noche, pensando en lo sucedido.

Los dos se negaban a si mismos la posibilidad de haberse enamorado.

-Malfoy y yo juntos? Yo enamorada de ese rubio repelente? No puede ser-Gritaba Ginny para si misma en un tono de desesperación y duda.

-Yo enamorado de una Weasley? Imposible!!-pensaba Draco siempre con ese tono de superioridad.

Los dos negaban ,pero también tenían momentos de debilidad y reconocían cosas.

-Pues ha estado bien,que bien besa Malfoy-pensaba Ginny con cierto recelo.

-Aún me saben los labios a su gloss de fresa, que bien besa ¡ pero que digo?!!!!-decía Malfoy contracdiciendose continuamente.

Al día siguiente, tenian clase a todas horas, solo tenia libre una hora pero no les daba tiempo a irse a la piscina y luego ducharse asi que decidieron ir a hacer un pic-nic a uno de los jardines.

Ginny y Draco estuvieron todo el día echándose miraditas en clase en la comida,Ron no podía soportar que se miraran así.su hermana pequeña con un Malfoy,era horroroso.Harry tampoco podía soportarlo se moría de la envidia(N.A. ¡ Que suerte tiene algunas!Jeje)

En el pic-nic seguian con las miraditas pero ninguno hablaba, hasta que Ginny se le acerco:

-Hola Draco.

-Hola,por que Draco?

-Como que por que Draco

-Si siempre me llamas Malfoy y ahora.

-No se por cambiar un poco no?

-Vale que quieres-dijo Draco con un tono despectivo que no gusto anda a la pequeña Weasley.

-Veras quería preguntarte..en.. por que me besaste anoche?

-Sentia ganas de besar a alguien y tu era las unica que estaba presente y además te dejaste no? Son caprichos que me doy.

- Así es como me ves, como un capricho?

-Pues sabes me deje por no hacerte el feo por que no me gustas nada y por cierto, besas fatal!!!

Acto seguido Ginny dio media vuelta y se fue, y cuando ya iba por medio camino hacia los servicios no aguanto más y se puso a llorar. Un capricho por qué como podía tratar así a una chica. Pero se puso a pensar, por qué lloraba por Malfoy, solo había sido un beso y para ella no significaba nada ni él ni su estúpido beso. Se calmo y se retoco el maquillaje.

El día transcurrió todo lo normal que pudo, pero en la cena todo se volvía a repetir, los cruces de miradas, la cara de envídia de Harry la de enfado de Ron y la de preocupación de Hermione.

La noche anterior Hermione no se preocupo en absoluto, penso que eran tonterias de niños, ella consideraba a Malfoy un niño, consentido y demasiado infantil para su edad.

Pero ahora empezaba a preocuparse había escuchado a Ginny llorar en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y era su amiga y sabia que no andaba bien.

Esa noche también había discoteca, y esta vez no quería amargarse y sabia que Draco esa noche no aparecería.

Cogió su bolso y se fue a los dormitorios a cambiarse.

Cuando volvió vio a Draco sentado en la mesa tomándose unos refresco con Crabbe y Goyle.

Y también vio como Draco se la quedo mirando alucinado.

Iba preciosa con una minifalda roja y un cinturón blanco los zapatos blancos con un poquito de tacón y una camiseta roja sin tirantes con una gargantilla preciosa; el pelo suelto con pequeños brillos.

Se sentó a tomarse un refresco y Draco se le acercó y la sacó a bailar.

Estuvieron bailando un buen rato, pusieron canciones rapiditas tipo el baile del meme, el baile del pescao, pokoto.... Pero luego pusieron una canción lenta y Ginny fue a sentarse, pero, cuando estaba cerca de su asiento Draco la cogió de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile. Ginny le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y el la agarro de la cintura.

Bailaron toda la noche pegados, no dejaron de poner canciones lentas.

Bailando y bailando se fundieron en un apasionado beso, que los dos buscaron.

Cuando todo estuvo más alborotado porque volvieron a poner canciones moviditas se fueron a los jardines, al mismo lugar donde su primer beso en la noche anterior.

Allí estuvieron todo lo que pudieron, hasta que los profesores anunciaron que ya debían regresar a sus dormitorios.

Hablaron y comprendieron que se querían y que ya les daba igual que fueran Malfoy y Weasley, solo sabían que se querían y que les daba igual lo que los demás pensasen pero también sabían que deberían llevarlo en secreto hasta el final de verano, pues, sabían que sus respectivos padres se enteraran los quitarían del curso de verano, y querían estar juntos y sabían que durante el curso tampoco les quitarían pues era su pasado, presente y futuro. La magia era toda su vida y todo lo que sus padres le podían dejar.

Esa noche Ginny le pidió prestada a Harry su capa de invisibilidad para ir a ver a Draco.

Harry al principio se negó, y no solo porque el pensaba que irse con Malfoy estaba mal, sino también porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo y no podía traicionarlo, pero por otro lado él la quería(Harry a Ginny) y lo haría todo por ella, así que al final acepto, con la condición de que se la devolviera antes del amanecer y que no le contara a nadie lo que había sucedido.Ginny aceptó por la cuenta que le traía.

Esa noche Draco y Ginny la pasaron juntos en la sala común de Slytherin,frente a la chimenea tapados con una manta muy pegados. Así durmieron y a la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó y recordó lo que había hablado con Harry así que con mucho cuidado y sin despertar a Draco le dio un beso y se fue a su dormitorio, dejándole antes a Harry la capa de invisibilidad a los pies de la cama, se fue a dormir, aún le quedaban un par de horas.

La mañana transcurrió normal, lo único raro fue que la paso con Draco, que Harry se arrepentía de haberle dejado la capa y que..Ron y Hermione a pesar de parecer que como estaban todo el día besandose no se enteraban de nada lo hicieron,y sabian que entre Ginny y Draco habia algo.No dijeron nada gracias a que Hermiones paró a Ron, pues el estaba dipuesto a partirle la cara a ese asqueroso rubio.

Ginny y el no se separaban prácticamente para nada, y en contra de lo que algunos pensaban para dormir si lo hacían.

El curso de verano transcurrió bien, ellos juntos sin problemas y felices. El ultimo día se despidieron con tristeza pues aún quedaba un mes y medio para que empezara el curso, y los cursillo de Howarts ya habían acabado.

Todo lo que quedo de verano no se volvieron a ver solo, sms, llamadas telefónicas interminables, un vaivén de lechuzas horroroso... pero no se vieron que es lo que ellos más deseaban.


	2. Nuevo Curso

NUEVO CURSO

Por fin llego el día en el que empezaba el nuevo curso y Ginny se puso guapísima.

A lo lejos vio a Draco y se acerco corriendo a darle un beso pero el se aparto y no la recibió con la misma alegría que ella a él.

Ella le pregunto pero el la ignoraba, pasaba de ella, hacia como si no existiera.

Ella estaba fatal pidió permiso para irse a su dormitorio y no estar en la ceremonia de selección, dijo que se encontraba mal, peor los profesores no la creyeron y no la dejaron.

Al final se tuvo que tragar todo, y en realidad no se encontraba nada bien, tenía ganas de llorar y solo quería estar sola.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó Ginny fue corriendo a su dormitorio, necesitaba estar sola y desahogarse llorando.

A la mañana siguiente estaba más calmada, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, en cuanto vió a Draco, no se pudo resistir y se acercó a él pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él una rubia de 5º curso lo estaba besando, y el la besaba como nunca la había besado a ella. No podía soportarlo, así que salió corriendo y llorando hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Estuvo llorando durante horas, suerte que no tenia muchas clases ese día, sino lo hubiera pasado peor aún, intentando contenerse.

El día pasó rápido, aunque ella seguía llorando por los rincones de los recónditos pasillos de Howarts.

Por la noche durante la cena, Ginny no podía dejar de mirar a Draco, y ya no era por que lo amara con toda su alma, sino porque al lado de aquel rubio se sentaba la chica de 5º con la que se había estado besando delante de sus narices y, necesitaba saber que hacían. Al principio de la cena solo comían, hablaban y reían, pero aun no había llegado el postre y ya se estaban dando de comer mutuamente, comían de mismo plato, Ginny no podía soportarlo, ni siquiera había hecho eso con ella.

De postre había helado, y de todos los sabores, a Ginny le encantaban los helados pero esa noche solo cogió una pequeña bola de helado de vainilla, frente al enorme plato con varias bolas de diferentes sabores que habían cogido Draco y la anfitriona de 5º, que por cierto se llamaba ,como se llamaba, ahora que lo pienso, nadie sabía su nombre. Ginny necesitaba saberlo, tenía que saber el nombre de la chica por la cual Draco la había dejado.

Ginny intento no preocuparse por lo que hicieran o dejasen de hacer, solo se concentro en averiguar cosas sobre aquella rubia de 5º que le había robado al amor de su vida.

Esa noche Ginny no paro de observarlos, intentando no implicarse emocionalmente en aquel trabajo, aunque hubiera empezado por eso, tenia que hacer un trabajo de espionaje perfecto, no debía saltarse ningún detalle, tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera de esa chica, y saber así que es lo que tenia que no tuviera ella, tenía que reconquistar a Draco, pero por otra parte también tenía que descubrir por qué le había hecho eso y porque la había dejado de esa manera, y sin decírselo, algo pasaba y ella lo iba a descubrir.

Aquella noche fue la peor, no paraban de besarse de darse besos por todos lados, de darse de comer, ella estaba sentada encima de el abrazándolo y Ginny se moría de la angustia.

Esa noche Ginny no durmió pensando en como debía hacer su trabajo para que no se le escapara nada, ya que los tres estaban en diferentes clases.

Al final se le ocurrió una idea pero...no sabía si funcionaria, pues necesitaba a Harry a Ron y a Hermione o a alguno de los tres.

A la mañana siguiente entre clase y clase se encontró a los tres susodichos por los pasillos y se los llevo al servicio de las chicas para hablar.

Ron se negó al oír la palabra Malfoy, Harry quería ayudarla porque la quería pero no ayudarla por Malfoy, Hermione también quería ayudarla y lo haría fuera por quien fuera, era su amiga y ahí al tenía para lo que fuera pero, no podía traicionar a Ron, que ante todo era su amigo a parte de su novio, y no podía hacerlo. Ginny se enfadó muchísimo con los tres y sobre todo con su hermano Ron, porque en cierto modo entendía la situación de Harry y Hermione, pero Ron era su hermano, y no la quería ayudar única y exclusivamente porque ellos se llevaban mal con Malfoy, no lo entendía, así que los hecho a gritos del servicio de las chicas y se encerró en uno de ellos a llorar. Todo lo que había planeado la noche anterior se le había venido abajo en un momento, ahora que iba a hacer? Sin la ayuda aunque fuera de Hermione no podía hacer nada, pues la amiga que Hermione tenía en 5º les podría dar mucha información, Ginny aún no podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando, todo le salía mal ni siquiera sus amigos la ayudaban, que iba a hacer?.

En un momento de fuerza que tuvo decidió no amargarse más, si sus amigos no la querían ayudar tendría que apañárselas ella solita, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Ese día no averiguo nada, lo único fue que cada vez Draco y esa chica se parecían más a Ron y a Hermione, que sobeos, claro que no le molestaba el quíntuple, lo de su hermano simplemente le producía asco, weno más que asco es que era exagerado, pero lo de Draco la ponía enferma no podía soportar ver como el chico con el que había pasado todo aquello estuviera así con otra chica sin explicación alguna, ni siquiera los había visto hablar nunca. ¿acaso es que ya estaba con esa chica antes de estar con ella?, no podía ser, Ginny cada vez tenía más dudas y menos medios para resolverlas, pero antes de que ideara otro plan Hermione se reunió con ella en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hermione no tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo que me tengas que decir, rapidito por favor – dijo Ginny en un tono de enfado.

-Mira Ginny yo quiero ayudarte y.... y lo voy a hacer pero no se te ocurra decirle ni una palabra de esto a nadie, y menos a Ron. Ok?

- Si entendido, Gracias Hermione!! – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a darle un enorme abrazo.

-Ginny, tengo buenas noticias....

-Si? Que...

-No me preguntes el como ni el por qué porque no puedo decirtelo pero...

-Pero que. Ay! Hermione por favor no me dejes así peor que..

-Ya se el nombre de la rubia de 5º curso.

-Si?? Dimelo, dimelo por favor

-Se llama Lynn Rowling y sus padres son muggles.

-Gracias Hermiones, gracias, ya sabes cualquiera cosa que averigües de ella, por mínima que sea me la dices vale?

-Si Ginny pero recuerda, ni una palabra de esto a nadie en? Y menos a tu hermano ok?

-Si gracias, me voy que tengo clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y como llegue tarde un día más me la voy a ganar.

-Venga corre, hasta luego.

Durante esa clase Ginny seguía triste por su situación con Draco, pero también estaba feliz porque sabía que podía contar con su amiga, así que iba soltando pequeñas sonrisas picaronas en medio de clase que el profesor Snape no entendía pero que las paso desapercibidas porque no sabía porqué pero quizás esa sonrisa fuese lo que le hizo participar tanto en clase y prestar atención y estar atenta y motivar a los demás , al contrario que días anteriores que no daba pie con bola en clase siempre estaba ausente.

Después de esa clase era la hora de la comida por lo que se sentó lo más cerca de Draco que pudo, e intentó escuchar a conversación pero, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, así que no le sirvió de nada.

Lo que quedo de día no averiguó anda más y tampoco sabía si Hermione lo había hecho puesto que no la vio hasta la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche si durmió y la verdad es que lo agradeció porque no había parado en todo el día entre las clases y su trabajo de detective y la noche anterior no había dormido nada, así que estaba derrotada.

Aquella mañana se levanto con más fuerza que ninguna de las anteriores desde que empezó el curso.

Los profesores se quedaron atónitos ese día pues Ginny estaba siendo un as en todas las asignaturas y participaba en clase y se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores alumnas, incluso superando a Colin , que como todos sabían era el empollón de 3º curso.

Ginny continuaba su investigación pero no encontraba nada nuevo, ella seguía enamorada de Draco y aunque le costara reconocerlo aún lloraba por las noches, y aunque le costaba mucho Ginny acabó por cogerle el gusto a eso del espionaje.

Ginny le había cogido el gusto pero no avanzaba en sus investigaciones; pero algo en su interior le decía que no se preocupara y que siguiera como hasta ahora.

Ginny había continuado igual con lo referente a sus estudios y se había convertido en la "empollona" de 3º pero el caso es que ella estudiaba igual que siempre, nada en su "sistema de memorización" había cambiado, así que ella también alucinaba con sus buenos resultados. Ginny siempre había sido una niña estudiosa pero nunca de sobresalientes, siempre bienes y notables, pero sobresalientes? Extraña vez los conseguía en una evaluación, y ese año, en las vacaciones de navidad, Ginny tenía sobresaliente en muchas de las materias. Estaba contenta pero.., seguía preocupada por el tema "Draco Malfoy y Lynn Rowling" porque desde aquel día en que Hermione le había proporcionado aquella información, no había conseguido nada más, y eso en cierto modo la atormentaba porque no paraba de ver como Lynn besaba a su Draco, y no podía permitirlo.

Ese año Ginny no fue a casa por Navidad, ni Draco ni Lynn, y lo más sorprendente, es que Ron, Harry y Hemrione, tampoco había ido y...había sido por ayudarla.

Ella no podía creer ese repentino cambio de su hermano, que había hecho que cambiaran de opinión el resto de sus amigos, pero como Ron dijo- se lo había pensado mucho.

Esas navidades tampoco averiguaron nada nuevo, pero no se desanimaron y seguían investigando con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando las vacaciones de Navidad se había acabado, Ginny ya estaba harta de investigar e investigar y no encontrar nada. Pero sabía que debía seguir haciéndolo si quería averiguar que es lo que había pasado con Draco.

Un día se armó de valor y cuando Lynn estaba en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, le habló.

-Hola

-Hola,¿quién eres?

-Soy Virginia Weasley, más conocida como Ginny, de 3º curso.

-Ah , hola encantada Lynn Rowling, de 5º curso, más conocida últimamente como la novia de Draco Malfoy.

-Si, lo sé por eso quería hablar contigo, sé quién eres, en qué curso estudias y también que tus padres son muggles.

-Como sabes todo eso?

-Investigaciones que me propuse hacer, cuando el primer día de curso llegue contentísima por abrazar y besar de nuevo a mi novio y en lugar de eso, paso de mi como si no existiera y empezó a besarse contigo.

-Draco?

-Si Draco, el rubio más deseado de toda la escuela. Pasamos una verano estupendo los dos juntos, pero el último mes y medio no nos vimos y..., nuestra relación se basó en sms y cartas con lechuza..Ah e internet.

-Me estas hablando en serio?

-Si y tan enserio, o crees que yo te investigo , y os espío por gusto y porque estoy aburrida, como si yo no tuviera nada más importante que hacer vamos....

-Si perdona pero es que Draco no me había dicho nunca nada de eso.

-Es de esperar, Draco es así, pero...

-Pero que...

-Yo estoy realmente enamorada de el, no puedo parar de pensar en el , ya se ha convertido en una obsesión.

-Yo también lo quiero, por eso no me podía creer lo que me estabas diciendo, pero llega a resultar creíble la verdad.

-Mira yo no quiero separaros si os queréis, porque el amor es así, es posible que con la distancia se haya desenamorado de mi, pero...

-Pero...

-Yo necesito una explicación por su parte, que me explique el porque, porque dentro de lo que cabe yo puedo llegar a entender que..., pues que se haya enamorado de ti, aunque no se como , a no ser que os hayáis visto en el ultimo mes y medio de vacaciones, porque yo a ti no te vi en los cursillos de verano, pero el caso es que si ya no me quiere necesito que me lo diga él y no lo que ha hecho, que llegue super contenta por verlo, y abrazarlo y .. estar con el y ni siquiera me miró , solo llegaste tu y te beso delante de mis narices.- dijo Ginny aguantando las lágrimas.

-No sabía todo eso.

-Como te sentirías tu si te hicieran eso-dijo Ginny ya llorando sin poder aguantar más.

-No llores-dijo Lynn acercándose a ella, pasándole el brazo por el hombro para mostrarle su apoyo.

Lynn miró la hora, y vio que tenía que irse, tenía clase de pociones.

-Ginny lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo clase.

-Vale no pasa nada, yo también tengo clase.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa-dijo Lynn pensativa.

-Que

-Esta noche después de la cena, quedamos aquí, tengo un plan, no faltes a las 22:30 ok?

-Aquí estaré-dijo Ginny, con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, de ver que su hasta hacía poco enemiga, iba a ayudarla.

Ginny espero con impaciencia hasta las 22:30, comió lo más deprisa que pudo y a las 22:15, ya estaba allí.Pero cuando entro algo la sorprendió, Lynn ya estaba allí, y más impaciente que ella.

-Hola Lynn

-Hola Ginny, no pense que fueras a llegar tan pronto.

-Ni yo que tu estuvieras ya aquí,¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya aquí?

-Pues estoy aquí desde las 22:00.

-Vaya, y yo pensé que me estaba impacientando demasiado y que parecía una histérica, pero veo que las hay peores, jejeje (rió Ginny un poco picarona, porque aunque Lynn la fuera a ayudar seguía teniendo cierta rivalidad con ella, y quería ser mejor que la susodicha en todo lo que pudiera)

-Si, yo cuando algo me interesa, soy o mejor dicho, me pongo bastante histérica.

-Je je, bueno, que era eso que me querías contar.

-Pues veras yo....voy a cortar con Draco

-Que??????- dijo Ginny impresionada pero a la vez contenta aunque bastante desconcertada.

-Si veras yo...he conocido a otro y me e enamorado realmente de el, y además, después de lo que me contaste antes...no quiero seguir con un tío que hace esas cosas con las chicas, y además que no me contó nada y si tanto confiaba en mi.....

-Vale, me as dejado alucinada Lynn, y yo ahora que ago??

-Pues...tu intenta reconquistarlo o por lo menos, ya que no tiene novia intenta que te explique el porque.

-Bueno ya veré, gracias Lynn.

-No hay de qué, pero igualmente hubiera cortado con él, estoy enamorada de otro.

-Vale. Adiós tengo que ir a planear algo.

-Vale adiós.

-Ah, una ultima cosa Weasley..

-Si..

-Aún no se cuando se lo voy a decir, ni como asi que te pido k no adelantes acontecimientos.

-Si – dijo Ginny

-Adiós.

A Ginny no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Esa noche Ginny no durmió apenas, pensando en que haría. Cuando estaba amaneciendo se le ocurrió escribirle una carta.

Ese día, falto a las primeras clases, con la excusa de que se encontraba mal.Se dedicó e escribir la carta.

Esa misma mañana Draco recibió una carta, sin nombre, lo único que ponía en el sobre era "Sr. Draco Malfoy".

Draco no le dio mucha importancia, pensó que era la típica carta de las niñas de primero que estaban locas por el y que solo ponían Te quiero muchísimo, guapo... y cosas así, pero la letra con la que ponía el destinatario..no era de una niña de primero, así que decidió abrirla.

"¡Hola!

Sé que no sabes quién soy, aunque puedas imaginarlo.

Soy una chica de aproximadamente 1'60 m. de altura, pelirroja, de piel clara y ojos azules y bastantes pecas.

Estoy muy cerca tuya, y sin embargo tan lejos....

Me conoces, a mis padres también y a mis hermanos.

Esto es difícil de decir, por eso lo escribo, y aún así me cuesta, veras yo...

Me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te ví.

Te quiero más que a nadie, te quiero como nunca he querido a alguien, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por un chico.

Por ti suspiro, río, lloro, por ti tengo escalofríos cada vez que te veo acercarte, contigo sueño. Por ti sufro.

Sé, porque es lo más seguro que mi amor no sea correspondido, y eso me hace llorar aún más y si cabe, dormir menos; ya que por ti he pasado noches enteras sin dormir y días enteros sin comer, cada cosa que oía, veía e incluso olía me recordaban a ti, cada canción que escuchaba, es como si estuviese basada en mi y en mis sentimientos hacía ti, eran historias que yo vivía en esos momentos y qué sentía y que en ellas solo los nombres cambiaban, que si se llamaba John el mío era Draco, pero eso daba igual, lo que importaba es que yo te quería y que tu no lo sabías, que mi amor nunca sería correspondido y que seguiría vagando por los oscuros senderos del sufrimiento, por dio sabe cuanto tiempo.

Y te sigo queriendo, y cada día que pasa te amo más y no sé que voy a hacer si tu no me das una oportunidad, porque...este amor que siento por ti no se olvida fácilmente, llevo todo este tiempo, desde que por primera vez te mire a los ojos y realmente me di cuenta de lo que sentía, intentando olvidarte , pero no puedo mi amor es demasiado fuerte.

Solo quería decirte eso.

Byes.Kisses

LOVE

P.D. Una ultima cosa, si por casualidad quieres contestarme, hazlo y deja la carta bajo a la 3º maceta que hay en el comedor, empezando por la derecha. Vale?

Byes Te quiero

Cuando Draco terminó de leer aquello, sus ojos brillaban como si fueran a dejar caer una pequeña lagrima de emoción o quizás pena, por ver lo que aquella chica sufría.

Rápidamente se froto los ojos porque no quería que nadie lo viera así, eso no le convenía, un Malfoy llorando? Donde se había visto eso?, si el era el chico duro del a escuela... no podía permitírselo

La curiosidad le invadía, quien sería esa chica que por el suspiraba?, aquella que le escribió la mejor y más bonita carta de amor que nunca había recibido.

No podía ser de primero-pensó en voz alta, mientras fruncía el ceño.


	3. ¿POR QUÉ?

**REVIEWS**

R

E

V

I **REVIEWS**

E

W

S **REVIEWS**

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tras darle muchas vueltas se decidió por contestarle así que de madrugada se fue al comedor y dejo la carta en la maceta que la carta indicaba.

Draco no se fue, se quedo oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, esperando a que llegara aquella chica.

Tras largas horas de espera vio llegar a una pelirroja, de piel blanca como la nieve y de ojos azules como el mar...¡ERA GINNY!

No podía creérselo, y mientras ella cogía la carta como quien no quiere la cosa, Draco se hacercó a ella.

- Así que eres tu en?

- Qué? – dijo Ginny atemorizada

- Tu eres la que me escribió esa carta de amor

- NO!!!! – dijo Ginny-solo vengo a recogerla es de una amiga mía.

- No me lo creo Ginny, ahora que lo pienso esa es tu letra, es la misma letra de aquellas cartas k me enviabas por lechuza el pasado verano.

- Vale, esta bien soy yo, que quieres ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!!- dijo Ginny poniéndose roja al instante.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

- ¿el qué?

- Irte con otro , me dolió mucho sabes?

- Yo????-dijo Ginny desconcertada- yo no me he ido con nadie , desde el día que nos despedimos no he vuelto a tocara un chico.

- No?? Pues como me explicas esto?- dijo Draco indignado, mostrándole un taco de fotos.

Conforme Ginny las iba observando, más cara de asombro se le ponía, no podía creérselo.

¿ de donde has sacado esto Draco?

Me las enviaron por lechuza.

Pero quien?

No lo se, sol oponía, "ve las siguientes fotos y ¡¡¡ no vuelvas a tocarla!!!"

No ponía remitente?

No

Pero había algo a parte de estas increíbles fotos?

Si –dijo Draco extrañado por el tono en que Ginny había formulado la pregunta.

Que es lo que había?

Esta carta –dijo Draco mientras se la entregaba.

Ginny la leyó cuidadosamente, fijándose en todos los detalles.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, una vez que había leído y examinado la carta minuciosamente grito:

RONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Draco sobresaltado dijo- Que???

Esta letra es de mi hermano Ron!

Si? No me lo puedo creer, ha sido él!

Sí, se ve que me mintió, nunca aprobó nuestra relación.

Y las fotos?-pregunto Draco enfadado pero aún así con tono de incomprensión.

Son falsas – aseguro Ginny

No se k decirte...

Draco, parece mentira que estando en el curso que estas, no sepas que con la magía todo se puede manipular.

Es cierto...

Además me he dado cuenta de una cosa

Que? – pregunto Draco más intrigado que de costumbre.

Fijate bien en la foto, no notas anda extraño?

Sí ahora k lo dices yo tengo una camiseta y unos pantalones igualitos que esos.

No es que sean igualitos Draco, es que son los tuyos, el tío con el que me estoy besando en la foto eres tú!!!

Draco la miro extrañado

Esta clarísimo, tiene tu mismo corte de pelo, solo que en moreno, y muchos rasgos son iguales k los tuyos solo cambia las cosas k mas resaltan en tu cara...

Asi que...- dijo Draco sin comprenderlo aún del todo

Veras Draco, esta foto nos la saco mi hermano el verano k estuvimos juntos no lo ves... eso que se ve detrás nuestra a lo lejos, es la piscina ¡!

Draco fijándose se dio cuenta

Entonces?

Ese eres tu!! Mi hermano solo ha cambiado algunos de tus rasgos mas característicos por ordenador!!! Ni siquiera ha utilizado la mágia.

Será ...

Ya decía yo que estaba muy rarito con sus cursillos de informática y todo el día enganchado al ordenador.

Entonces...tu no te fuiste con nadie?

No Draco, el único aquí que se ha ido con otra eres tu, y se llama Lynn Rowling, te suena el nombrecito? – dijo Ginny muy sarcasticamente

Si , lo siento, como no me veía con fuerzas de cortar contigo, ella me tiraba los tejos desde el primer día, solo se me ocurrió enrollarme con ella, para que así fuera tu la que cortara pero al final...

En ese momento Ron apareció por las escaleras junto con Harry y Hermione.

Ginny que haces con Malfoy?

Decir la verdad, al contrario que tu no hermanito?

De que hablas Ginny, te prohíbo que hables con el.

Pero Ron, tu no decías que si yo era feliz con él tu aprobaría mi realción.

Si lo dije, pero te hizo sufrir yéndose con esa tipaja.

Por qué se fue con ella Ron?

No se el sabrá, por qué me lo preguntas a mi, ese él el que debería contestarte a eso no?

El ya lo a hecho, quizás deberías ser tú quien me explicara esto!! – dijo Ginny entregándole a su hermano de muy malos modos la carta con las fotos!!

Que es esto ginny?

Explícamelo tu no hermanito?

He sido yo- grito Harry con voz de culpabilidad

Qué?-dijo Ginny sin poder creérselo

Que he sido yo Ginny

Pero si esta es la letra de mi hermano, no lo defiendas Harry

No lo defiendo Ginny, fui yo, conozco muy bien a tu hermano, tan bien que copie su letra ya que Draco conocía la mía y se daría cuenta.

Por favor no sean malos y pongan rewiews.

Please!!!


	4. Verdades que duelen

No me lo puedo creer!! – Grito Ginny desconsolada.

Pues es ...

¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Yo...-dijo Harry temblando.

Tu qué? – Grito Ginny tan enfadada que todos dieron un paso atrás.

Verás...no se si te acordarás, que... este verano en la piscina, no paraba de mirarte, y... bueno por algo serían o?

Harry, todos los chicos me miraban!!! No estoy pendiente de cada uno de ellos, ya demás si e mdi cuenta de que me mirabas pero... tu siempre estas intentando protegerme y como Draco me perseguí ay se ponía a mi lado..pensé que solo era eso..vigilarme.no?

No Ginny, es cierto que siempre he querido protegerte, pero este verano era protegerte de todos los chicos porque......porque yo te quiero..

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar aquellas palabras...nadie podía imaginarse que Harry podía enamorarse del a hermana de su mejora migo.

La cara de Ron era de enfado pero tranquilidad, enfado por 2 cosas, 1 era que no podía creerse que su mejor amigo se hubiera enamorado des u hermana pequeña, pero lo 2 era peor para el QUE NO SE LO HUBIERA CONTADO. L a tranquilidad de Ron también era entendible, por lo menos era Harry el enamorado y sabía que el nunca le harían ada a Ginny( nada malo).

Qué???1!! – Dijo Ginny alarmada.

No puedo creer que me digas estoa hora después de todo el tiempo que he estado enamorada de ti?

Tu has estado enamorada de mi??

Pues si Potter lo he estado parace mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta! - En ese momento a Ginny le salió la vena fría, la vena Malfoy.

A todos se le volvieron a abrir la boca, cada palabra que decía se parecía más a Malfoy, es como si estuvieran compentetrado!!

Basta ya!! - grito Hermione

No no basta Hermione, no puedo creer que me halláis hecho esto, no puedo creerlo, yo confiaba en vosotros sabes? Me habéis decepcionado, y ano quiero más explicaciones, solo quiero que me dejéis y que no me volváis a dirigir mas l apalabra, porque aunque lo hagáis ni os escucharé ni os contestaré! –dijo Ginny en un tono de decepción mientras le caían algunas lágrimas renegadas por sus frías mejillas.

Ginny salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás ni un momento, sin atender a la llamada de ninguno.

Draco quedo callado, y miro a los tres amigos, y en un tono mas frío del o habitual, aunque sin querer parecer mejor que ellos y sin que sirviera de precedente dijo.

Sabía que no ibais a ser amigos míos nunca, porque os odio, pero también pensé eso de Ginny por ser una Weasley, y me enamore de ella, la amo sabéis, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y pensé que ella era distinta a todos vosotros, pero en mis momentos con ella llegue a pensar que me había equivocado con vosotros, y que erais iguales que ella, pero veo que solo fue eso, pensar por ella y en ella, no soy como ella para nada.- y sin más preámbulos Draco se dio la vuelta y desapareció bajo su capa en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Los tres amigos se quedaron sin palabras, no podían creer que Draoc hubiera dicho todas aquellas cosas, pero aúna si seguían enfadados, por la situación.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el pasillo, hasta que Ron dijo.

Harry, no vuelvas a dirigirnos la palabra, por lo menos a mi , con Hermione haz lo que quieras, es des u decisión contestarte, yo no quiero saber nada más de ti.

**Es un poco corto pero bueno, el próximo será más largo ok?**

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejarme rewiews!!**


	5. Los Malfoys si lloran

Harry no podía ni creer ni entender las palabras de Ron, a qué venía eso, y por qué?

Se fue con la cabeza agachada ,sin mirara ni a Ron ni a Hermione, y se perdió en el oscuro pasillo de la misma manera que Draco había hecho, sin mirar a atrás, sigilosamente, solo se escucho por un momento, un gemido que Ron no tomo importancia, pero que Herminio entendió, como el sonido que hace una lágrima al caer por la mejilla de un niño herido por amor y amistad, que se había quedado solo en 5 minutos, y no sabía porqué, que lo había hecho por el bien de su amor y por la tranquilidad de su mejor amigos.

Mientras Ron cogía de la mano a Hermione, ella miraba atrás como nunca antes había hecho, nunca antes le había dado tanta pena y desilusión mirara atrás, mirara algo que ya no volvería a ser como antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por qué, por qué ,por qué,...- gritaba alguien entre sollozos .

-Abre Ginny, ábreme la puerta

-NO

-Soy yo Draco, ábreme cariño por favor

Al escuchar estas palabras Ginny se incorporo y repitió 3 veces cada vez mas contenta hasta que se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-cariño, cariño, cariño..

Acto seguido corrió hacia la puerta , mientras hacia un tonto intento por disimular que había estado llorando.

-que quieres?-dijo Ginny en un tono muy seco, que a Draco le extraño.

-Cariño, estas bien???

-Si estoy....no estoy fatal, nunca pense que Harry me pudiera hacer algo así. Por qué me has dicho cariño???

-Porque eres mi novia no? – dijo Draco un poco confundido

-Somo novios otra vez???-pregunto Ginny asombrada y totalmente feliz.

-Bueno veras Weasley, en realidad nunca cortamos..no es así..?- dijo Draco en un tono vacilón.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos, donde fue recogida delicada y cariñosamente y donde se fundieron en un apasionado beso.(N.A. quien fuera Ginny!!!XD)

Harry que pasaba por el pasillo, los vio besarse y le hirvió la sangra, por lo que se hacercó y dijo:

-Hola chicos!

La parejita paro de besarse y lo miraron como diciendo, por qué interrumpes?

-Que quiere Potter???- dijo Draco super antipático.

-Eso, que quieres Potter??- dijo Ginny en el mismo tono que Draco pero más vacilón.

Estas palabras molestaron mucho la moreno, desde cuando Ginny le decía Potter????, y por qué??, tan enfadada estaba??

-Solo quería saludaros..

-O.M.G., Pues para eso no interrumpas!!- dijo a al vez la pareja...

Harry se alejó escalera abajo..., una única lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

La parejas e sintió bastante mala l ver la reacción del niño..Draco entendió que Ron se había pasado al negarle la palabra..y aunque hubieran sido enemigos desde su nacimiento....entendía la situación del moreno.

Ginny por su parte se sentía culpable..aunque no se arrepentía..si ella no hubiera empezado a salir con Draco, nadad e esto hubiera pasado, y en esos momentos con el que se estaría besando sería el moreno de ojos azules...el chico con el que siempre había soñado estar.Pero ella había cambiado, no era la chica inocente que era ....

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Draco, después de haberlo hablado con Ginny, diera el paso de hablar con el moreno.

-Hola Harry!

-Hola, que quieres?- dijo Harry un tanto desganado.

-Solo quería decirte que ni Ginny ni yo estamos de acuerdo con l apostura que a tomado Ron, y que aunque hallamos sido enemigos, y yo sigas in caerte bien porque esté saliendo con Ginny, que sepas que tienes mi apoyo.

El moreno, en ocasiones normales hubiera cuestionado su actuación, pero tal y como se encontraba, sin pensárselo dos veces abrazo al rubio con lágrima sen los ojos, que Draco tampoco pudo contener, así que eso de que los Malfoys no lloran, se había desmentido por primera vez ante un Potter.

-Gracias Draco, te agradezco tu apoyo, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos para siempre, aunque todo esto llegara a solucionarse.

-Por supuesto Potter.-Dijo guiñándole el ojo al moreno.

-Lo siento Draco, debo irme a clase, nos vemos en el gran comedor ok?

-Ok , bye.

Mientras Harry se dirija hacia su clase, se encontro, aunque no pareció un encuentro casual...

-Harry!, quiero hablar contigo..

-Que quieres Ginny...

-Sé que Draco ha hablado contigo.. y quería decirte lo mismo que te ha dicho el...cuenta conmigo para lo que sea..no estoy de acuerdo para nada con lo que h ahecho mi hermano..y que sepas que siento haberte tratado así, que te entiendo..que el amor enloquece...y que por mi parte estas perdonado, no se si aceptaras mis disculpas..pero necesitaba decírtelo, vale?

-Estas perdonada Ginny, pero realmente no se por qué habría de perdonarte yo a ti, t uno me has hecho nada ya demás...

-Además...

-Además, yo no podría enfadarme contigo, porque te amo.

Ginny abrazo a Harry como nunca lo había echo, ni siquiera cuadno la salvo de las manos del mismísimo Voldemort, cuando puso en peligro su vid apara salvarla del basilisco... por lo que el moreno quedo asombrado, pero que siguió abrazándola como si de la última vez se tratase.


	6. Tras ese afectuosos abrazo

Hola , este es mi 6º cap. Y espero que os guste mucho y que me dejeis muchos rewiews…XD

Respeto al rewiew de Carmen, e de decir, k bueno o.m.g. es oh my god, que es oh dios mio, en ingles.Y respecto a lo de Harry con Draco, tiene su explicación que ya averiguareis más adelante.Bueno, pues solo era eso, dejad **REWIEWS….**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras ese afectuosos abrazo.

Tras este afectuoso abrazo, Harry se dirigió a sus clases, mientras que Ginny fue al encuentro de Draco..

-Hola cariño

-Hola cielo

Beso

-Has hablado con Harry?

-Si lo he hecho, y hemos estado un rato abrazados…, en cierto modo me da pena, no se merece todo esto de mi hermano..que hasta hace unas semanas era su mejor amigo..

-Ya…

-Y Hermione??, que me dices de Hermione, ella le sigue la corriente a mi hermano, de toda la vida se han llevado mal hasta que por las extrañas cosas de la vida acabaron juntos,…cosa que tampoco alguien tan tonto puede estar con alguien tan listo???, Hermione presume de lista porque la verdad es que la chavala se lo tiene creidillo, pero es que es lista…joder vale que salgas con Ron, pero eso no quiere decir que hagas todo lo que el dice, no?

-Tienes razón cielo, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada por tu hermano, debe darse cuenta por el mismo, lo único que puedes hacer, y digo puedes porque nunca me escucharía, es hablar tu con Hermione

-Tienes razón, nunca te escucharía, sobretodo después de lo de …sangre súcia…

-Lo sé , me pase muchísimo aquella vez, pero es que en aquel tiempo, realmente sentía lo que dije, pero desde que estoy contigo he comprendido que los hijos de padres muggles, no son malos, y no hay que discriminarlos por ello, mi primo, al que yo más quiero…resulta que..bueno que es de un "desliz" de mi tía y…. bueno que es de padre muggles, en fin…cosas que pasan en la vida..-dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche Dumbeldor quiso celebrar el aniversario..precisamente, de la entrada de el primer mago hijo de muggles al colegio.

Todos los alumnos, estaban invitados a la fiesta, que se celebraría en el campo de quiddich, donde había colocado una enorme carpa en uno de los lados, que estaba rodeada de mesas llenas de comida y en la otra parte del campo de quiddich se convirtió en una enorme y fabulosa discoteca par alumnos y profesores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny vamos…llegaremos tarde!!-Gritaba Hermione.

-Ah Hermione, pensé que no me dirigirías la palabra a mi tampoco..

-Ginny a ti nunca te negaría la palabra, dijera lo que dijera tu hermano, y además , a Harry no le voy a hablar, pero si el me habla yo el contestaré, porque realmente el a mi no me a hecho nada.

-Esta bien, bueno espera que solo me queda peinarme y ponerme los zapatos.

Con un movimiento de varita Ginny se hizo un peinado precioso, el pelo semirecogido, con perlas blancas adornando su peinado, que resaltaban en el color rojo de su pelo, dejando caer una serie de rizos rojos, tanto por detrás como por su blanca cara.

Ginny se maquillaba siempre muy natural, pero esa noche decidió cambiar un poco, y aunque no cambio los tonos marrones y cobrizos, si le dio un poco de mas color a sus labios, que parecían una fresa bañada en nata ( N.A./XD q de chorradas digo, bañada en nata jaja, aro como es blanquita y tenia los labios rojitos, jajajaja, como me cuelo)

Llevaba un corpiño, de palabra de honor, negro y con brillo,,. un collar y unos pendientes de perla blanca, que realzaban la figura de su cara, una falda de color turquesa, no muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta, y unos tacones como el corpiño, no muy altos.

Hermione, al verla descender por las escaleras, quedó asombrada, y con un fallido intento de que Ron no escuchara lo que iba a decirle, dijo.

-Verás cuando Draco te vea.

Ron se volvío, y con cara de furia miró a Hermione, que se puso colorada como un tomate, luego miro a su hermana con la misma cara, pero al verla su cara cambió, se puso serio, y sus ojos brillaban de ver lo hermosa que era su hermana , y se dio cuenta por un segundo, aunque luego se lo negó para si mismo durante toda la noche, que estaba orgulloso de tener como hermana a la chica más hermosa de todo Howarts.

-Ron … que te pasa..?-Pregunto Ginny al verle los ojos iluminados, aunque sabiendo porqué se le habían puesto así.

-Nada Gin, solo que estas preciosa!

Al oír estas palabras Ginny se abalanzó sobre su hermano, dándole une norme abrazo. Nunca le había dicho que estaba guapa.

-Bueno chicos me voy, dijo Ginny dando saltos de alegría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no fue a la fiesta porque aunque ahora tuviera el apoyo de Ginny y de Draco, no iba a irse con ellos e interrumpir su amor..

Empezó a escribir una poesía, mientras miraba junto a su lechuza el cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir por ejemplo: " La noche está estrellada,_

_y tiritan, azules, los astros a lo lejos."_

Empezó a escribir el moreno, mientras intentaba que no le cayeran las lagrimas de tristeza.

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

Y la he perdido-se repetía una y otra vez….

Si le hubiera demostrado antes lo que sentía… quizás ahora…

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro, será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_

_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque este sea el último dolor que ella me cause_

_Y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mientras el moreno escribías los versos más triste de esa noche, Ginny hacías u aparición en la discoteca…llamando la atención de todos los chicos que en ella estaba…Draco, que hablaba con Crab y Goile, se volvió, y vio a su chica, la más hermosa criatura que había pisado Howarts, se acercó a ella otorgándole un apasionado beso, acompañado de un estas preciosa!.

Ginny sonrió, y se dejo besar por el chico más guapo de Howarts…..la verdad es que hacían la pareja perfecta…y todos lo sabían..pero no lo aceptaban. Todos los chicos querían estar con ella, y todas las chicas con el, pero eso no haría que se separasen.., se querían demasiado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bailando en la discoteca la única canción lenta de la noche, los encontró Harry, que se había animado a bajar.

Draco y Ginny fueron los primeros y los únicos, aparte de Hermione y Ron, en darse cuenta de que el moreno estaba allí. Draco miro a Ginny, la cual entendió lo que quería decir, así que sin decir un apalabra, cuando el moreno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, Draco soltó a Ginny, y la dejo caer en los brazos del moreno, que la recibió con cara de asombro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminó de bailar con la pelirroja, y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla se marcho a hablar con Draco.

¿ por qué has hecho eso?

-Creo que te lo merecías Potter, simplemente.

-. Pero era el único baile lento de la noche…

-. No me pidas más explicaciones Harry, no voy a dártelas, así que déjame en paz.

Harry no entendía porqué Draco estaba otra vez mal con el, si no le había hecho nada, no entendía ese cambio repentino, de dejarle bailar con su novia y luego eso….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta termino a las tantas del a mañana, pero Harry estuvo todo l oque quedo de noche pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen muchos rewiewsss.


End file.
